


ardour

by philippcarlyle



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Cute Banter, M/M, Phil is a flustered mess, impatient phillip, implicit smuttyness, lots of dialogue again, smut but not really??, there is tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 16:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philippcarlyle/pseuds/philippcarlyle
Summary: based off on a prompt on tumblr[...]“God–how is this fair? You’re standing there like some forgotten Greek God and here I am looking like a half melted burrito.”, as soon as the words leave Philips mouth, his eyes widen.Phineas blinks at him slowly. Philips breath flutters and he feels his fingers twitch. The older man takes his time to step out of the literal spot light, but doesn’t seem less heavenly to Philip. Quite contrary so, he admits to himself.[...]





	ardour

**Author's Note:**

> This work is based on a prompt I received on tumblr:  
>  “God–how is this fair? You’re standing there like some forgotten Greek God and here I am looking like a half melted burrito.”
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> (This work is unbeta'ed and I am not a native speaker.)

They just finished an amazing show. The applause still rings in their ears and laughter seems to fill the air. The troupe leaves early, because the most wonderful times are also the most exhausting ones.

Remaining are only the ringmaster himself and his ~~overcompensated apprentice~~ I mean partner. Philip helped get the equipment out of the arena and is soaked in sweat. He dropped his red jacket long ago and drags his suspenders down from his sore shoulders as he enters the ring. It was one of the shows he took part in their final number and he loves it. But it also entails more effort, more stress. Mentally, as well as physically. In conclusion: he feels spent and endlessly tired.

All these thoughts vanish, when he spots P.T. The self-crowned king of the circus stands in the middle of the arena. His head in his neck, he looks up into the spotlights, which illuminate him and let shadows dance all around him. Like Philip, P.T. got rid of the top layer and stands just in his white shirt and pants. Philip notices the tie loosely in his hand. For a moment Philip is so mesmerized, he doesn’t dare to speak, not to mention breathe.

Phineas seems deep in thought, for once not bouncing around, creating ideas or promoting his shows. Philip feels a strange need to show his adoration, he contains so well normally. Then the tall man slowly turns, his arms slightly spread and releases a slow breath. Philip allows himself to breath in again too. Phineas’ eyes are closed and the lights unfold shadows from the man’s eyelashes over his cheekbones. From his jaw line over his neck. From his shoulders on the sandy ground. Philips eyes linger on these beautiful hands. Then trail up his body again, stay at his lips.

Suddenly, P.T. opens his eyes. A long while both men simply look at each other, Phineas’ brown eyes swallowing all their surroundings, fixating Philip. He barely smirks and Philip’s mind is gone.

“God–how is this fair? You’re standing there like some forgotten Greek God and here I am looking like a half melted burrito.”, as soon as the words leave Philips mouth, his eyes widen.

Phineas blinks at him slowly. Philips breath flutters and he feels his fingers twitch. The older man takes his time to step out of the literal spot light, but doesn’t seem less heavenly to Philip. Quite contrary so, he admits to himself.

When they are only inches apart, Philip can make out his facial expression even in the gloomy light. It’s an amused smile, that reaches the brown eyes, which look more human, livelier, up close.

“Don’t belittle yourself.”, Phineas hushes.

“And burritos are awesome.”

“Thanks?”, Philip grins sheepishly.

“What Greek God would I be, if I may ask?”, Phineas grins now too. He leans down a bit, both of them now covered in the shadows. Ever so tender, he lets his finger tips tingle up and down Philips arm once, before they settle on his right hand and draw lazy patterns on the soft skin. Contrasting P.T.’s rough hands, Philip is still surrounded by a touch of nobility and wealth- all soft edges and delicate looks.  Philip feels his body catch fire, the light touches burn singing through his shirt and bare skin. He is glad he got rid of the thick jacket.

“Can’t decide.” His voice was like a stealthy whisper on a foggy night.

“I think-“, his breath and thought are taken away, when Phineas lets his hand wander again.

“Yeah?”

Philip closes his eyes and leans into the soft touches, dragging up his spine, a slight brush along his neck, down his chest. He shivers.

“Maybe…”

“Hmhm?”, Phineas encourages and at the same time pulls Philip even closer, one hand drawing him in by his suspenders. During Phineas’ soft explorations, he must have dropped his tie, because now he lays his hands on Philips shoulders, slowly dragging them upwards. His thumb caresses Philips cheekbone, up to his temple. His other hand is woven into the hazel strands of hair.

“Ah…Dionysus. Hermes. Definitely those two. Eros. Hedylogos.”, now he rambles.

“Never heard of the last one.”, Phineas offers and lightly scratches his nails over the back of Philips head. If he hadn’t had goose bumps all over before, now would be the moment. Philip feels downright worshipped when that was, what he wanted to do in the first place. He tries to shake some of the pleasant numbness off and leans up. Lovingly he bestows the taller man with lazy kisses as far as he can reach. When he gets to the corner of Phineas’ mouth, the older man tilts his head to meet him for an inevitable real kiss.

“He-“, kiss, “dylogos is the”, another kiss, “god of”, two more kisses, Philip sighs into them.

“…sweet talk and flattery.”, he finishes and feels Phineas grin into their next kiss.

“Is that so?”, the ringmaster asks and Philip decides right there and then he doesn’t need anything else to live. This smile, this moment – the intimacy – and he could live and die happily.

“Mhm. Come back.”, Philip urges and lets his hands wander under Phineas’ shirt.

“Right here, darlin’.”

Philip beams at him, relishing in the attention. He drags his nails over Phineas’ smooth skin and exhales sharply against his neck, when Phineas tugs at his hair.

“We should-“, he can’t form a coherent sentence. Not, when P.T. starts to attack his neck with delicate kisses and nips. He clings to him and lets the feelings wash over. When Phineas grants him a second to breathe and clear his mind, he tries again.

“Let’s go somewhere else.” Not what he wanted to say at the first attempt. He couldn’t care less, since he sees the most exciting look in the dark brown eyes in front of him.

“Excellent idea, melted burrito.”, Phineas teases.

“Way to ruin the mood.”, Philip laughs. That soon turns into something entirely different when Phineas in return licks a stripe from his jaw to his ear. The shivers are definitely back. Or still there.

“Am I, now? Didn’t think so.” The words, whispered into Philips ear, nearly drive the younger man crazy. He stifles a frustrated groan, when Phineas pulls back.

“Follow me.”, he says and still joint closely, they make their way out of the open area. Philip doesn’t mind it taking longer than necessary. Every other moment they need to stop to prevent missing a step on the stairs or falling because they are too entangled in each other. Well if you asked Philip, they weren’t entangled enough – that was the real issue.

“Fuck.”, Philip moans, when they end up against a door. Well, it was not the open arena, at least. Although they could stumble the last bit inside and hope for a sofa or bed.

“What a language, Philip.”

“No, don’t stop.”

“Didn’t plan to.”

“Good – fuck.”, his eyes flutter shut, but he gathers all he has to stay present. He wants to see Phineas, hear him, memorize.

“Yeah, fuck, indeed.”

Philip frantically fumbles with the door knob behind him, when he turns it the right way, both of them nearly end up on the wooden floor. Seconds before Philip truly loses his balance, Phineas catches him and turns them around.

“That’s what you get for being too eager.”

“’t was not my fault.”, Philip pulls the tall man after him. The door shuts with a thud.

“Mine?”, Phineas grins in their next kiss. As they stumble upon their feet to reach the inviting green sofa that’s squeezed into the room.

“Obviously. Now stop talking.” Philip gets rid of his remaining clothes and nearly loses his balance again growing impatient with his shoes. When he looks up it feels like a déjà vu of some sorts. Phineas occurs to him like a god or angel.  “Oh god…”, he sighs.

“None of that. The only words I want to hear from you are-“, he tips Philips head back so the younger man has to look him into the eyes. “my name. And what you want from me. No deities, understood?”

“Yeah, yeah, come on.”, Philip pleads. He isn’t sure whether he’ll be able to remember this rule. And he doesn’t care for now. All he cares for is to get the ringmaster onto the sofa with him as fast as possible. Locking his hands around the other man, Philip takes both of them down. […]


End file.
